vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppo Orochi
|-|Prime= |-|Post Yujiro Fight= Summary Doppo Orochi (愚地 独歩, Orochi Doppo) is a relatively important secondary character in the Baki manga series and anime, as well as the main protagonist of Baki Gaiden: Kenjin. He's considered Japan's 'martial artist god' and the living symbol of modern Karate (being referred to as the 'Sun of Karate' even). He was the first shown character in the whole series to prompt Yujiro into going all out. He is a 10th dan grandmaster of Karate Shinshinkai, the style and corporation he founded. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely 8-B | At least 9-A, likely higher | At least High 8-C Name: Doppo-san, Father (by Katsumi), God of War, Man Eater Orochi, The world's best Karate master, Japan's strongest martial artist, God of Martial Arts and Tiger Slayer Origin: Baki the Grappler Gender: Male Age: 56 years old Classification: Human, Master Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Limited Attack Reflection (Via Mawashi Uke), Body Control and Statistics Amplification (Via Sangan), Pressure Points and very Limited Durability Negation via Quadruple Median Line Strike (Should have complete mastery over any karate move shown by Katsumi) and Extreme Pain Tolerance (Showed no pain when his hand was cut off by Dorian Kaioh, instead punching him in the face with the stump), Analytical Prediction (Was able to analyze and predict Dorian Kaioh's movements so well that, despite being under the effects of a hypnosis that makes you hallucinate a weaker illusion of your opponent, he was able to accurately predict everything the real Dorian was doing), Enhanced Senses (Was able to tell that a man had a weapon on him by sensing his bloodlust, smelling metal specifically from his center of gravity on the right side, smelling the ink from the newspaper it was wrapped in and the length of it by observing his walking pattern from several meters away after walking past him) and Stealth Mastery (Was able to hide from and stay right next to Rikigouzan for minutes until he revealed himself) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely City Block level (One of his strongest states before Yujiro took his eye, might've broken a casual Yuichiro Hanma's jaw; managed to temporarily stun Yujiro with his punches, although it did him no actual damage; Yujiro considered Doppo as strong enough to be defeated/killed by his true power) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Far superior to the likes of New Grappler Baki and Hanayama; could've very easily defeated Dorian, a death-row convict who is far above his son Katsumi and an equal to Retsu Kaioh, Katsumi also stated in an inner dialogue to himself that there was no way he could defeat his father) | At least Large Building level (Comparable to and respected by Retsu Kaioh) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Superior to his Baki Dou self; made Yujiro fight more serious); at least Hypersonic+, possibly High Hypersonic with Sangan (Scales to Yujiro) | At least Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than Dorian) | Hypersonic (Could very slightly tag a casual Musashi) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely much higher (Has wrestled with 260 kg tigers and even broke the neck of one with a karate chop) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely City Block Class (Managed to push back a casual Yujiro, who shrugged off 13-year-old Baki's punches like they were an infant's) | At least Small Building Class (Killed a Siberian tiger with relative ease. Broke Dorian Kaioh's ribs with considerable ease) | At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level, likely City Block level | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Should be more durable than New Grappler Baki and Hanayama are) | At least Large Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Technically none, but he considers his fists and legs as weapons Intelligence: Gifted (Doppo Orochi is a tactical genius when it comes to one-on-one fighting. Before the fight even starts, Doppo already has numerous "tricks" up his sleeve that he is ready to use. And before engaging in the fight itself, he will carefully inspect his opponent, their stance, fighting style, techniques, etc. Even if he was caught off guard, he'd be able to decipher the secrets of others' frightful abilities relatively quickly. To put it briefly, Doppo Orochi, much like Kaku Kaioh, is a true martial arts genius. Can identify the difference between a 99.9999999...% accurate Seiken and a perfect Seiken) Weaknesses: While a martial arts genius, Doppo relies too much on his karate and is more often than not too deluded to the point he sees karate as the "purest and most supreme form of fighting there is". Like Kaku Kaioh, he can be easily caught off guard by an opponent that is much more vicious or aggressive, leaving him vulnerable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Seiken *Kotsukake *Nukite *Axe Kick *Maeba Stance *Sangan *Sanchin *Kokoken *Fumasatsu *Roppa Gaeshi *Bodhisattva Fist *Mawashi Uke *Hand Pocket *Myoukou Key: Prime | Post Yujiro Fight | Baki Dou Gallery Doppo.jpg Doppo6_(2).jpg 8wjd5fr8o9w21.png 8e0362e5e0d6ca250903c4dce8c7cc941379808457_full.jpg Others Notable Victories: Mirio Togata (My Hero Academia) Mirio's Profile Mikaela Hyakuya (Owari no Seraph) Mikaela's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Rathalos (Monster Hunter) Rathalos' Profile (Base Rathalos and Prime Doppo Orochi were used. Speed isn't equalized, the starting distance is 5 meters, and the location is Maximum Tournament Arena) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Group TAC Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8